It is well known that handgun holsters are generally carried in open or concealed fashion through the use of holsters. The term “holster” as used herein is intended to cover a wide variety of close-fitting carriers for handguns and related articles, including holsters worn inside the waistband (IWB), outside the waistband (OWB), ankle holsters, shoulder rigs, both vertical and horizontal, and others of known configuration and variety designed for open or concealed carry or both.
Holsters which closely conform to at least the barrel, slide and trigger guard of a handgun are generally regarded as providing a satisfactory level of security, protection, and convenience. These holsters are often made of leather which has been pre-formed for a specific handgun to provide a tight fit and a high degree of retention. In addition, rigid plastic holsters, sometimes with tension adjustment screws, are also known to provide a secure fit and a high level of retention.